Miss Mecha
by Ladymecha
Summary: A roboticiced Cat with free will is out to save the world form Robotnik... a sonic SatAM side story
1. My rebirth

Episode one: My rebirth  
Hello dear friends, my name is Julie Ann the cat. I am 20 years old and I live in Neo Robotropolis, and boy do I have one good story for you…  
Before I continue I will give you some insight into whom I was before the invasion by Dr. Robotnik:  
I was a blue furred Mobian Cat with a white muzzle; a white tipped tail and I had green eyes.  
I always wore a green jacket, blue pants and I always wore a pair of white gloves on my hands… I never wore shoes but I did have a pair of cute pink sandals.  
I had a small family, my big brother Jon, my Mom and Dad plus my Aunt Cammie. I always enjoyed playing with Jon and loved the stories told by my aunt.  
However Robotniks revolution came quick and I was on the run a lot. My mom and dad were the first victims of that terrible Roboticizer in my family and soon my big bro came next.  
I spent several years hiding from Swat bots and Worker bots with my aunt, however my time had come.  
A bunch of Swat bots had been on the prowl for Sonics freedom fighters that had been giving Robotnik a lot of trouble and soon during a mishap the Swat bots caught me.  
I had been running for my life when one of the power reactors exploded thanks to Sonics gang, I had tripped over a loose piece of metal and the Swat bots had got hold of me.  
I was put in a holding cell until all power was restored, then the Swat bots came to get me… I was dragged to a special laboratory where a strange looking Roboticizer stood.  
I was shoved inside its glass casing and soon Dr. Robotnik came up to me, he gave a wicked smile and said " Ah a perfect subject for my latest Roboticizer!" he circled around me and said " I will no longer fear that miserable hedgehog! This new and improved Roboticizer will not just turn you into my mindless slave; it will make you a soldier bot ready to do my bidding!"   
Then a robot came though the door, it was my brother! Robotnik commanded him to come to the control panel and said, "Okay robot number seven- seven-nine, make my dream come true!"  
My poor mindless brother pressed the Roboticization button and soon extreme pain and energy rushed though my body…  
My feet were the first thing to go, I saw my toes become cold metal and soon my soles became rocket boosters, my legs started to go next. The process made me stiff and the pain was horrid, and soon my lower body became cold silver colored steel. My upper body was next, I saw my entire chest turn metallic and my arms started to go. I saw my fingers square off and I saw my arms turn cigar shaped, blasters came out of them and I knew then I wasn't going to be just another mindless drone.  
As the final phase began I felt my mouth was coming apart, then my lips turned into a speaker, I felt my ears become cold and soon I started to feel my mind was going. My vision became all red and numbers were flashing left and right and soon my mind was almost blank.  
However before I was lost to a life as a mindless drone a voice came to me, and a bright light.  
Time seemed to stop and a voice came to me "I can't just let you become another mindless drone, you're my favorite sis!"  
It was the voice of my brother!  
"If you are hearing this message it means I was successful, Robotnik forced me to build this Roboticizer with Sir Charles hedgehog, however unknown to Robotnik we have sabotaged this machine so that its subject wont have to suffer as a Mindless killing machine, instead it will allow you to keep your free will.  
I love you sis, and even if I wasn't able to keep my free will and turned back into a mindless drone, goodbye…"  
I knew what he had done now, but Robotnik didn't… So escape was the first thing on my mind after my Roboticization, I had stepped out of the machine and made it look like I was his slave, I had lifted my arms straight forward and said in my best robotic voice "How may I serve you master Robotnik?"  
Robotnik sneered, "Welcome to the new age Miss mecha! You are now the queen of my mechanical army! I have programmed you to command a small swat bot division, just in case I cant fully rely on you."  
I knew I had to convince him so I said "Master Robotnik, I am programmed not just to be your loyal slave, but to be one hundred percent efficient in my efforts. I will guarantee you I will not fail you master."  
"You better not, or you will wind up a scrap pile on the ground, remember you are my slave and I am your master forever"  
Gee what a blabbermouth  
"Yes master"  
Robotnik then ordered me to a testing room; there I met with my swat bot crew…  
Now in order to make it seem I was under Robotniks complete control, I followed every order he commanded. In the test I came across several holograms of Sonics freedom fighters including Sonic himself. Robotnik hooked me up good, from what I saw I had the power to turn the hedgehog into hamburger meat… And my team of swat bots was better than any other I knew, Robotnik was ready to go to war using me as his avatar of evil, little did he know I was ready to fight my own war.  
Night time came quick, most of the worker bots were on recharge mode and I was next.  
Robots don't sleep; instead we recharge for one hour and then go back to our menial tasks.  
I was different then all the rest, I needed to recharge for only a minute and go back to duty, the Doc made me atomically powered and I only needed to recharge every ten days. I had made my way to my recharge panel and waited, and then when I was up to full power I already had my escape planed.  
I had my swat bot patrol go around in circles and I was ready to blast off with my booster pack that Robotnik planted on me after the test.   
Robotnik was so proud of my performance that he gave me some new parts like a secondary cannons installed on my shoulders and a large booster, the idiot.  
I fired full blast with all my cannons and started my escape…  
I used my booster's full power, and thanks to my atomic powered core I only wasted one percent of my power. I took my recharge unit with me and I set off to hide.  
I realized that Robotnik might have a tracking device planted on me, so I used my internal computer to scan my whole body. I eventually tracked it down to a small compartment in my head, I saw a small lake below me and I landed near its edge and saw my reflection, however I was more concerned with the tracking device, I saw on the diagram of my robot body that I had a screw driver installed in my finger, so I operated and removed the metal casing on my head and then removed the tracking device.  
After I put the metal plate back I gave myself a look over:  
I was incased entirely in a silver metallic skin, my tail was in silvery sections and at its end was a spear like tip that had replaced my white tip. My face was scary looking, my eyes were glowing beet red and my nose was black, I knew I wasn't a Mobian anymore, but I wasn't a mindless drone either… And I knew life was going to be very different.  
  
  
Story by Queen mecha 


	2. Trip

Before I begin the next chapter I want to give you some more insight.  
I wanted to create only a short story, but later I wanted it to be a mini series…  
Episode 2: Trip  
Two days after my Roboticization I was on the lookout for patrols of Swat bots, including my patrol.  
I started to wonder what happened to my aunt, after the incident I was scared that my aunt might of suffered my fate and was roboticized, and unlike me she might be down below Robotropolis mining for power emeralds as some mindless drone.  
However my attack put down Robotniks power for the night, and of course he might of wanted to check the roboticizers for more possible sabotages.  
I used my robotic systems to check out Robotniks data frame, I found out that he didn't catch my aunt and Robotnik was on a mission to check if all the roboticizers were one hundred percent.  
I found my swat bot patrol right away; they were being dismantled in the junkyard. I blasted away the magnet that tore them apart, and after that I rebuilt them.  
I figured that I can make good use of them, plus as a robot I felt sorry for my mechanical brethren.   
That might sound weird to you but when I thought that that same thing could happen to me, well  
My sympathy towards other robots had surfaced, I would dedicate my life from then on to use my robotic abilities and help those who are under Robotniks control.  
I had my swat bot patrol close by for six days, they helped me get into some of the restricted zones and  
Sabotaged some of the main reactors.  
However I needed extra help. I searched around the great forest for Sonics freedom fighters; I thought that even as a robot I might be able to join them.  
I came to a village near the outskirts of Robotropolis where below me a red furred wolf was running away from a swat bot patrol, he was running out of breath and he looked like he was going to get caught.  
I swooped in and blasted away the swat bots, I came down to greet him and he started to run.  
I ran in front of him and I said in a cheerful tone "your welcome" He stared at me, like he was looking at a ghost, or at least some mindless robot.  
"My name is Julie Ann, you may call me miss mecha!"  
He came a little closer and said, " I am Trip, Trip the wolf. Um what are you anyway, some sort of special robot that Buttnik had goofed on?"  
"Exactly" I gave him a run down of my story and he said "Amazing! Who would of thought that someone could do that behind Buttniks back!"   
We exchanged stories, and we became fast friends. I had given him hope and he decided to join my quest,  
However the day want over yet.  
A couple of swat bots and hover cars came down on our heads, I was ready for combat but was worried about my friend.  
"Get back Trip, let me handle this!" I blasted away the patrol cars and most of the swat bots, but there was too many of them.  
Trip ran up to me and said "Don't worry, I got my power back!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
A light came from his body and his fur turned gold; he turned himself into something like Super sonic.  
He formed up an energy ball and blasted away the bots, I couldn't believe it!  
"How did you do that?"  
He transformed back to his original form and said, " I am a descendant of the Malganic tribe, a ancient race that is nearing extinction. I can call up the power of chaos at any time when there is trouble."  
"I heard about the Malganic, but I thought they were only a myth! Question, how come you didn't use you power earlier when running from those bots?"  
"I ran out of power, you see I can only use it once a week and I dint want to waste my power."  
"I see"  
Trip smiled and said " Hey you not so bad, for a bot"  
I couldn't smile because my mouth was transformed into a speaker, however I smiled internally and said "your not bad for a Mobian"  
The both of us laughed.  
My swat bot patrol soon came around the corner, Trip wasn't scared because I told him I was their… Master, because I did command them and they did obey me.  
I told my swat bots to stay in the village just in case, and Trip and I were off into the great forest.  
  
Story by Queen mecha 


	3. The south side zone

Episode 3: The south side Zone  
Warning: this is my largest chapter yet!  
Trip and I made our way deeper into the forest, we were starting to come to  
A large place known commonly as the south side zone.  
The south side was the home to one of Sonics freedom fighters, Bunnie Rabbot.  
We made our way to a small village, it wasn't knothole but it was a good hiding place.  
I scanned the area with my radar that Robotnik gave me, he didn't just want me to capture  
Free Mobians, but for me to search them out of any hole no matter where they hid.  
I discovered that the town was inhabited, however I doubted that they would let me in with open arms.  
Trip was ready to back me up just in case, then we heard a kid scream.  
We ran to a little area where two larger kids were picking on a small mint green colored hedgehog with   
A Huge hat on her head that had a huge logo on it that said "Sonic fan club". "Leave me alone! I'm warning you!" she yelled. A larger fox kid was coming closer "Aw Mint you are no fun any more, we just want to play with you!"  
The one called Mint was looking furious. "Get away from me Cox! I don't want to join the Ravers!"  
The other, a large bear came up next "Mint you must join us, together we can save our village!"  
Mint started to shake "Back off Mitch, I thought you were my friend. You know what the Ravers want,  
They really want to join Robotnik and enslave our world!"  
Cox came back around and said, "yes we want to join Robotnik, but we want our village to live!  
We don't want to become robots, however we want Robotnik to know that we will follow his rules  
As long as he saves our village… Don't you understand?"  
"No I don't! I want no part of the Ravers!" And she tried to run away, however Cox grabbed her by the arm "let me go!!!!" she yelled.  
Trip couldn't take any more so he ran over and said "Back off the Kid Now!"  
Cox smiled and said "okay, no problem, but you will meet more of us soon!"  
Two more Mobians came, a Dog and a Rabbit. They were mean looking and I didn't want him to get  
Hurt, so I joined the party.  
I blasted the gang back and said, "get back, or I will roboticize the lot of you!" the gang ran off  
And Mint stood frozen.  
She shook and stuttered and screamed "AHHH A ROBOT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Trip came closer and Mint hugged him and yelled "GET ME OUT OF HERE, PLEASE!"  
"Nice work Julie, even I was scared there for a second!"  
Mint looked at Trip and yelled "YOU KNOW THIS ROBOT!!!! AHH!"  
Trip was surprised and said, "Its okay Mint, she is a friend. She wont hurt us!"  
"That's right Mint, its okay!" I said.  
Mint calmed down and a large "Phew!" came from her.  
We told her about ourselves and how we met then she gave us the scoop on her adventures.  
She told us that a gang called the Ravers had gained lots of power and want to join Robotniks group.  
Also about how her village was almost out of resources and how her group the free birds were loosing  
The civil war in the town.  
I had a good plan however to stop the Ravers before more people were hurt by them, the gang had  
A history of violence, and I felt sorry for poor Mint.  
At the headquarters of the free birds I stood outside while Mint talked to her friends indoors.  
Trip was also inside, he wanted to see if I was able to come indoors.  
Trip was successful and despite some apprehension I was able to enter and discuss my plan with  
Their leader.  
Some time later I came up to the headquarters of the Ravers, I put on my best robot voice and said  
"Open up! I am here on orders of the great lord Robotnik!" The doors opened and two of the Ravers   
Greeted me.  
The ones named Cox and Mitch were frightened but kept their peace. I eventually met their leader,  
A rabbit named Norris.  
"Hello there, May I have your name miss robot?"  
I had to play it like I was just another drone  
"I am robot number seven- seven- sixty-six!" I lit up my eyes  
To give the desired affect.  
"And why are you here bot number seven-seven-sixty-six?"  
I gave him my best performance next to the one I gave to Robotnik.  
"I am here to discuss Master Robotniks terms, however I wish call up my   
Fellow robots so we can be on equal terms"  
Norris thought it over and said, "Go ahead"  
I gave my signal out to the rest of my team and they came up to the office.  
I had a real good act going, five of the Free birds in very good Robotic suits came up.  
Each one looked exactly like a worker bots, I had found lots of materials and thanks to my robotic skills   
I was able to make them look exactly like roboticized versions of themselves.  
Norris saw who they were "Hey those are our enemies! What are you doing with those guys?"  
"I had just roboticized them, I was instructed to roboticize them on sight then come here to  
Roboticize you."  
Norris was surprised "Hey we don't want to become robots!"  
"No exceptions, even if you want to live under Robotniks rule you must be made into robots."  
"BUT WHY?" Norris yelled nervously.  
"Non robotic forms cant be trusted, even those who want to join us at first might rebel later.  
Thus Roboticization is necessary and must be done."  
Norris was terrified   
"Capture all here and roboticize immediately!"  
As my cohorts came in he Norris yelled "NO!"  
And I told the free birds to stop, and then they pulled off their costumes.  
Norris was surprised and said "this was all fake!" he came up to me and said  
" I bet you are too!" he pulled on my hand and it came out of its socket, of course I felt  
No pain because I was a robot.  
"Oh crap you are real!"  
"You bet!" I put my hand back on   
"Listen what I said was real, Robotnik wants everyone to be a robot. Even those who wanted to  
Join him of their free will had become robots. You must break up the Ravers and live in peace!"  
Norris thought it over; he looked at me and said "what about our supplies? What do we do about them?"  
"Combine yours with the free birds, with all this fighting its no wonder why you ran out of stuff. The  
Free birds have lots of stuff that even they didn't know of; with them you can rebuild this town.  
I can teach you how to use this stuff and with the two factions together you can survive for a very long time." Norris thought it over and said, "Okay, you win"  
In two days I taught the two factions how to use the resources that I found and how they can help out.  
You see I found lots of plant seeds and lots of good soil to grow them in, within weeks they would have food again and peace.  
Mint had wanted to join our crew, I decided to let her come with us because I felt that this place  
Wasn't good for her at least right now. Trip had also wanted her to come because he enjoyed the little kid.  
So the three of us went farther into the south side.  
  
Story by Queen Mecha 


	4. trouble in the south side zone, part one

Well as we move along we meet more characters don't we? That's because I want to develop a good storyline and make good extra characters we can love. Here is the role call so far:  
Julia Ann: the Roboticized cat who kept her free will.  
Trip the Wolf: a member of the near extinct Malganic tribe, who will possibly appear sometime later in the series.  
Mint the hedgehog: A little hedgehog that came from a town that was in trouble and now she has joined the little gang.  
Expect at least two or three more characters before the action really begins… however is a good story so far isn't it?  
Episode 4: Trouble in the south side part one  
The three of us made our way further into the south side zone. Mint wanted to climb on some ones back,  
And because Trip wasn't that strong in his normal form I decided to carry her.  
I didn't fell anything after the roboticization, but man during it I felt the ultimate pain.  
It was no wonder why those other victims of it lost their minds and free will, plus near the end of my roboticization I came a good ninety nine percent chance of joining them.  
I knew how that devilish device worked from personal experience, how it ripped you apart, both mind and body, and when you came out of that over grown toaster, you might want to obey some ruthless tyrant.  
Anyways, here in the south side zone there was lots of space for one to hide, which included a possible hiding place for knothole village.   
We headed out to a small Cliffside town called foxes row [It is now known as neo Robotropolis, my home]  
Foxes row was once a place for hope, and it seemed that it still was. Walking down its main street even as a robot didn't affect some of the locals… In fact they looked at me more out of curiosity then fear, from what I understand, they never met Robotnik nor heard of the roboticizer.  
Some of the locals said "look at that!" " Is that a robot?" "What is a robot anyway?" It was quite obvious that Robotnik never set foot here, at least not yet…  
We all came to a restaurant called the Shanghai; I actually came here as a little kid so I hoped my aunt might be here. The Shanghai was a place for everyone, kids and parents and now robots.  
I knew the owner; he was a family friend so I decided that I should see him. I came up to his office in the back and knocked "hello Mister Bernard, its me Julie Ann the cat, remember?"  
A gray furred Saint Bernard opened the door and caught sight of my new form; at first he seemed frightened then he said "Julie Ann is that you? "  
"Yes"  
He seemed shook up "My gosh you have been roboticized! How horrible!"  
"Well the good news is that I am still Julie Ann underneath this metal shell, I was spared from becoming some mindless drone thanks to my bro"  
I gave him a run down of my story and he said "I knew that thing was evil when it was first used, that's why I came here to Foxes row, a place far from that big bad metal maniac… I am sorry that you almost became like all those others"  
"Its okay mister Bernard"  
"You can call me Scott now, come on you are grown up and you are a friend"  
"Okay Mister, I mean Scott."  
Later on we joined the others in Scott's bedroom, he told us about how doctor Robotnik never discovered foxes row, and how each day he gets closer. Already the city of Wolves canyon had become a town of bots, and that place was only a small distance away from here. The town that Mint came from was lucky because it was well isolated and almost out of Robotniks iron fist.  
Later on Mint was playing with the locals, and soon was on the swing, she wanted me to push her so I did… Very carefully of course because of my robotic strength. Little Mint looked up at me and said "Um miss Mecha?"  
"Yes"  
"I want to ask you if you like to be called miss mecha? I mean that is the name that bot crazed jerk gave you."  
I thought the question over and said " will even if that is my robotic name, I kind of like it."  
She looked curious and asked "Well why do you like it?"  
"Well it reminds me that Robotnik puts too much faith in that roboticizer, and that he is a moron"  
Mint laughed and said "you know what miss mecha? I think you are way past cool!"  
I laughed as well and I continued to push her.  
The next day however was the beginning of my next adventure, the sun came up over the town.  
Thanks to Robotnik I had enjoyed seven sunrises because I didn't need any sleep, each night so far I had been on the lookout for Robotniks patrols, but tonight I had time to enjoy myself.  
I read a lot of books, and thanks to super speed and reading I finished and memorized twenty books.  
Thanks to my robotic computer filing I could now store all those books in a file and read them a million times over without picking up those certain books again.  
When morning came everyone was surprised to see that I never slept [except Trip because he saw me watch over him all night] They had breakfast, Scott offered me some food but when he discovered that my mouth was now a speaker he apologized. I opened a small port on my body where I could "eat" food, when I was done Scott asked "How did you do that?" I closed the port and said "Well when the doc roboticized me he wanted me to have a way for getting power just in case, Robotnik equipped me so I would 'eat' food. You see Robotnik wanted a robot that could do almost everything, a robot that could defeat any resistance. I was built as the ultimate weapon."  
"My gosh" said Scott surprised.  
Then a explosion came from outside, I ran outside and found a large group of Worker bots and Swat bots came around the corner and with them was a portable roboticizer. It was time for foxes row to become Robots row…. To be continued.  
  
Story by Queen mecha. 


	5. trouble in the south side zone part two

Ah my first two part story in this series:  
Trouble in the south side, part two:  
The robots came down in full force, however I decided to give communication a chance. I ran down Main Street and started to communicate in electronic code. I knew this code very well; when robots ever need to communicate without the use of words we use this code.  
It consisted of modem tones; touch tone numeric code and a series of complex digital code. To the outsider the way we talk might sound like "Beep!" "Buzz!" "Ank!" and loud modem sounds. However I was unsuccessful in my attempt.  
Then a large aircraft came down, I knew exactly who just joined the party… Robotnik.  
His craft came down a few feet away, and he came out a huge hatch that wasn't huge enough for his big butt. He was quite surprised to see me, he smiled and said "My my miss mecha, what are you doing here?"  
He came closer to me and I said "Oh you know, taking a swim, playing with kids and kicking your tail!"  
Robotnik actually looked pleased and said "You are the first robot that has given me a challenge, quite remarkable however I must take those nasty feelings away and put you under my absolute control!"  
He pressed a button on his robotic arm and he yelled "Obey me slave!" But I did nothing of the sort and screamed "Jump off a cliff you mecha crazed moron!" he stabbed away at that button but I didn't feel under any ones power except my own. He commanded the other robots to attack and they came at me like a storm, I blasted the swat bots away however the worker bots were the real problem…  
I saw the type of control that he had over them, just looking at those poor mindless robots that used to be Mobians made me feel at odds. I felt their pain and I wanted to help them from Robotniks evil spell.  
Then I heard a loud robotic voice from my side it yelled "Must obey master Robotnik!" a large roboticized tiger came at me, its eyes glowed a intense bright red. Then three more worker bots jumped on me, I used an electro magnetic charge that sent them away. However they would get up soon and charge at me again but I transferred a binary code that shut them down.  
But the fun want over yet, soon some of the villagers were being dragged to the roboticizer. A female squirrel was its first victim; I now saw the horror of becoming a robot from the outside of that blasted thing. I saw her eyes light up a bright red before the process was done; she came out and joined her new comrades in attacking me. Five more of those recently roboticized citizens came in and my efforts were becoming unsuccessful. Then a blast from a cannon came down from above, it was Scott the Saint Bernard! Trip also came down, now up to full power again he transformed into his hyper form and cased some of them away. Mint too was in the fray; she used a pair of yoyos and tied up some of the attacking worker bots.  
Robotnik yelled "All robots, form pattern alpha- lambda -sigma! Execute full robot mode!" All the remaining worker bots yelled, "Yes master!" and then an amazing thing happened, all those poor worker bots joined up into one robotic form. They all formed into a giant version of the doc himself!  
He was the only thing left in their heads after roboticization, he was their master and they were his poor slaves, and they would do anything for him, that included mutilating themselves to form his image.  
The giant Robotnik said, "must obey master Robotnik!" in a scary collective voice that sounded like the doc himself. The large Robotnik had blasted at me with a large cannon and it also used some of its attachments to drag more Mobians into the roboticizer.  
Now with over half of fox's row under his control, Robotnik must have been felling good about himself right now. It all looked grim right now, and it might be the end for us… Trip was running low on energy, Mint was becoming exhausted, Scott was running out of ammo and I was low on atomic power.   
Then out of nowhere a blast came at the giant Robotnik and the worker bots came out of that horrid form.  
Then another blast at the roboticizer, before yet another Mobian became a mindless robot. Five more blasts came at Robotniks troops and then one came at me. I dodged the blast and saw someone up on top of a roof, I jumped up to intercept and saw something in some sort of red power armor that covered its body, and it turned to me and said, "Get away from me robot I will hurt you if you come closer!" the voice was female, however this person blasted at me and some more of the bots below and before I could recover from one of the blasts the person was gone.   
Robotnik was in retreat; he recovered most of his newfound robot slaves and his crafts blasted off.  
I had seen the results of the battle and I was awe struck, he captured eighty percent of the citizens of the town and the rest were badly hurt.  
I landed in the square when one of the locals yelled, "Hey that robot let that monster here!"  
I was shocked and another said, " I bet she is really one of those robots who took away my wife!"  
They all came closer wielding bats and iron pipes; Trip came in front of me and said, "No she is our friend! She saved most of you from Robotnik and this is the thanks she gets?"  
Mint also came to defend me "hey, she saved me from a beating and saved my village!"  
Scott also backed me up "She is one of my families friends, she must not be hurt!"   
The mayor of foxes row came up to us next, he was spared roboticization thanks to my efforts.  
"Look I am sorry you must leave, I don't want a riot on my hands."   
We agreed to leave Mint had hopped on my back, Trip fixed his white gloves and Scott put on his glasses.  
I asked "Are you sure you want to join us Scott?"  
The Saint Bernard looked a little sad and said "Yes I want to come with you. My job is done here and I want to free my wife from Robotnik."  
"You have a wife?"   
"Yes I do, did you see that yellow furred squirrel?"  
I remembered her from that first roboticization, that poor squirrel girl that had came and attacked me after becoming a bot.  
"Yes, I am sorry I couldn't save her."  
Scott looked at me and said "That's okay, its no your fault."  
Trip looked troubled and asked "who was that chick in that mechanical suit anyways?"  
I couldn't answer him, but soon we would meet that person again…  
Story by Queen mecha 


	6. Birth of a Union

In this chapter I introduce two more characters, to finish the stable of Miss Mechas freedom fighters before we change the name to Miss mecha and the South side freedom fighters:  
Episode 6: the birth of a union  
We spent days in the south side forest; we were in search for a new place to hide.  
Several places had already become robot towns and we soon were coming dangerously close to the Robotnik zone, also known as the robot wasteland. This place was where all worker bots slaved all night and all day for most of the power emeralds, subway tunnels under Robotropolis lead here.  
The Robotnik zone grew each day, and now it would only take five months for the south side zone to become yet another part of it, and soon it would extend to knothole village wherever it was…  
I knew of the strategic positioning of Robotniks forces, He wanted to both get materials and choke out Sonics freedom fighters from both sides.  
However with some more help we can secure the south side zone from both corners, and I knew who I wanted to join us.  
That strange girl in that mechanical suit who attacked Robotnik and me, she had great strength and we could use her. I also wanted to find my aunt Cammie who I hoped had found her way to the south side zone.  
We reached a small village that didn't look like it was a bot town, however it did look like it was in ruins.  
I came up to a tall building and someone came around the corner, it was a Mobian fox girl with pink fur.  
She started to run from me and I caught up with her at a building, she didn't look scared but she looked mad, she gave me a nasty look and yelled "You! It's your kind that took my family away form me! I wont let you roboticize me or no one else!" before I could say a word she called out "Hyper suit activate!" and she was covered in that same mechanical suit that I saw at Foxes row. She charged at me at incredible speed and power. She was able to knock some of my parts off; some circuits and metal came off my body.  
I felt no pain but those were important parts to my possible de-roboticization, she charged up a cannon on her arm, the rest of my team caught up with me and they pleaded with her to stop.   
Hearing this she screamed, "No, that is a robot and it must be destroyed before she gets us all!"  
I saw someone else come around the corner and I recognized her immediately "Aunt Cammie, its me Julie Ann!"  
Aunt Cammie came closer to me and looked straight at me and asked, "Is this true?" to my cohorts  
They all said "yes" and she saw Scott and said "Scott is that you old friend?"  
"Yes it is." My aunt commanded my foe to back off and she did.  
My aunt gave me a close in look and said "Julie Ann? My dear you have been roboticized, I am so sorry! It's my entire fault! I should have kept you safe!"  
"Its okay aunt Cammie, I kept my free will." I turned to face my foe aunt Cammie said, "Okay Vash back off, it's okay!"  
But Vash didn't disarm herself and she said, "Cammie are you insane? This is a robot! Sure it might have been your niece but look at her now! She is just an overgrown walking toaster! Did you think Robotnik would be smart enough so he would program her to act like your niece, but when we are all asleep she would call up Robotnik and we will be just like her tomorrow!"   
Vash seemed bitter and hateful and I asked "How can I prove myself to you?"  
Vash looked at me and said "Die" she came in closer but didn't attack, I could see her eyes though the plastic like visor that covered them and they were filled with hate.  
She stared at me and said "Okay miss robot, I have a challenge. I want to see you in that pit over in the corner" she pointed over to a large pit in the village center "We fight to the death, if I win I must be allowed to take you apart piece by piece until you are a scrap pile. If you win I will surrender my power suit and I will let you transform me into a robot, easy huh?"  
I was surprised by her anger and said "Okay I accept." Knowing what the others would say later.  
Later before the match that was set to take place in an hour, I had found all my circuits and metallic parts that Vash was able to rip from me. I had several protests by my friends but I quickly said to each of them "It's my life, if my fate is to be dismantled by a angry fox then I rather fight then run. I want her to join us she's got incredible power and strength."  
I told them that it will be fine and I was ready for combat, I recharged using a power pack I stole from some left over swat bots. I had one hundred percent power by the time of the fight.  
In the pit vash was awaiting me, in her normal form sitting there she looked peaceful and calm. However that hate was still there and wouldn't go away until she made me a scrap pile of metal.  
She looked at me and said, "Ready to become a scrap pile robot?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be" and the fight began. She transformed and she threw the first punch, I blocked it and countered. She mainly gave me roundhouse kicks and knocked me down, I saw some of my circuits fall out again and I gave her an uppercut. In the next two rounds she did lots of damage to me but I was able to go on and she seemed like she was in pain. Back and fourth we fought with incredible speed and power, she had great power and so did I. The fight went on for hours, however when sunset came Vash looked concerned. She seemed tired by now, and despite how many of my parts came off thanks to her lethal kicks I was in better shape then she was. She seemed desperate by now and yelled "Okay you have proven that you are tough robot, but no bot can take my photon cannon!" a light came from her arm and a surge of power came at me. I saw my power level go down to thirty percent; I had jumped from a fifty percent power level to this in seconds. To my calculations this would have disintegrated a normal Mobian and would of destroyed fifty swat bots. However I was made a lot stronger then any other robot, and could take a lot. Vashes kicks and punches were very strong as well and I calculated that she could probably be able to take on Robotropolis alone.   
However that was her trump card and her energy field had dropped quite low, I gave her a swift kick and she went down.  
Her power suit soon came off and she said out of breath "Okay you beat me, take me to you master."  
I fixed a loose plate on my arm and I said "No one is my master, I wont roboticize you. Don't you see?  
I might be a robot on the outside but I am no robot on the inside."  
She smiled and said "Well I do know that no other robot could beat me like that, you proved yourself to me."  
The next morning Vash told me about how she got that power suit of hers, about that it was a suit created by sir Charles hedgehog before he invented the roboticizer. She called it the hyper suit and it gave her great powers, she knew it might come in handy when she found out about it from a file she found searching Chucks lab, later she found it in a secret panel in his lab while running from a swat bot patrol.  
She would come in handy in our newfound union, she was quite resourceful.  
Two days had passed, Vash still didn't trust me but at least we weren't at each others throats.  
Scott had long conversations with aunt Cammie, Mint and Trip always told jokes with each other.  
We finally found safe haven on that day, a small village hidden within the cliffs. It was deserted so we called it South side village, and now our home for the next two years.  
And thus starts my adventures with the south side freedom fighters.  
Story by Queen mecha. 


End file.
